I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio opaque identification markers for x-ray film, and more particularly to a self-contained device capable of clearly marking the film with a right or left designation, or other desired indicia typically used to identify an x-ray during and following exposure, in addition to other identification information such as a name to designate the facility or a serial number to designate the technician that is often required or desirable.
Specifically, the invention involves a self-contained device capable of marking a film with a right (R) or (L) designation and other identification indicia. The invention provides means for removably adhering the device to x-ray films. The invention provides a protective coating on the lead or other harmful metallic parts, including the indicia, to protect the user. The invention also includes a slidable x-ray impervious blocker shield with multi-points of sliding contact designed to smoothly slide along the device to alternatively cover and uncover the "L" and "R" indicia. In addition, the invention provides a holder for the device with means for attaching the holder to the user whereby the device is clearly visible and is easily and safely movable with the person of the user as well as always being readily available for use.
II. Prior Art
Commercially available radio opaque markers usually involve the assembly of individual letters onto a letter mount. These markers are costly to produce as they require the production of many individual pieces, and are time consuming to use because the letters or numbers or other indicia must be individually set up for each use. These markers do have the advantage of providing additional information as to the facility where the x-ray is taken or the x-ray technician involved in taking the x-ray. The most common markers are the two piece, left and right marker that may include the technician's name or number. These small markers are temporarily secured to the film cassette when in use by tape. This requires technician to carry messy tape and often results in loss of the small markers.
Permanent die-cut or permanently assembled lettered markers are more convenient, but require several markers to provide proper marking for different situations or applications.
Embossed clips, which clip onto an x-ray film cassette are simple to use, but do not provide any information beyond designating the x-ray left or right, beginning or end, or other simple, fixed indicia. They also do not allow collimation of the x-ray beam for patient safety.
It is known to provide a self-contained variable information marker which consists of several dye cut wheels. The dye cut wheels turn to allow variable information to be marked on the exposed x-ray during the exposure process. The drawbacks of this device include the high cost, due to the individually die-cut wheels, and the size limitation of marking devices which results in the exposed letters being extremely small and hard to read on the exposed x-ray film, nor can the technician collimate the x-ray beam for patient safety.
Commercially available means to attach these devices to the x-ray film cassette are limited. The most common removable attachment means is tape or hook and loop material, or Velcro, which is difficult to keep clean and sanitized. This limitation is especially important in emergency room situations, since body fluids may be present which, if able to contact the hook or loop, are difficult to remove in order to sanitize the hook or loop material before the next use. The use of tape is messy and time consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained x-ray marking device which can be used to designate either left and right on the exposed x-ray film, as well as other desired identification indicia.
It is a further object of the present invention to vary the information on the exposed x-ray without modification to the marking device.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a marking device whose construction is compact enough to provide relatively large, and therefore easy to read, symbols on the exposed x-rays.
It also is an object of the present invention to provide a marking device which is securely attachable to the x-ray film or x-ray cassette, but which is easily removable without leaving any significant residue. The marking device of the present invention can be cleaned and sanitized without significant difficulty, and comprises a removable protector/marker carrying case for substantially preventing the contamination of the attaching means when the marking device is not in use.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a removable protector/holder/marker for the device, in combination with means for attaching the holder to the clothing of the user, whereby the device is accessible and readily available to the user at all times and can be used as a separate marker as well.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coating on the opaque lead, or other harmful metal parts or marking indicia, to protect the user of the device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a slidable blocker shield which has multi-points of sliding surface contact with the marker body to provide a smooth sliding movement when moved to cover or uncover the "L" or "R" marker.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent in view of the drawings and the following description and discussion.